Ignition of Fate
by Crimson.Shackles
Summary: Tsukasa and Junpei finally reunited. How does their life unravel now?
1. A new beginning

_"Well… Then, a Question…" Junpei said with a soft expression and a sweet smile on his face. "It's a relationship that's now a clean slate, but… would you go out with me once again?" he asked with his gentle eyes looking at her face- Tsukasa's matured and beautiful face. "Yeah… I guess. And will you once again, excite me…?" She replied as the wind blew her hair tenderly pushing it up against her face. The sweet scent of roses came of from Tsukasa's direction, had allured Junpei in. With surprise, Tsukasa screamed in a rushed voice, "Ah! No Wait…" and was immediately picked up and held gently be Junpei's arms. She wrapped her arms around him as he repeatedly spiraled in a circle._

_After Tsukasa was put down, she looked back at Junpei strongly with her eyes. "Jeez, Junpei! When I said 'No Wait' I meant it!" Tsukasa said with a loud voice and began to pout. Lowering his head, Junpei clapped his hands together and apologized; "Sorry, Tsukasa… I couldn't help it. After all, it's been so long since I've seen you." He said in a worried voice. Her back was facing him and her head turned to the side. She looked back at him and let out a sigh. "Well… It's not like I didn't like it…" Tsukasa replied quietly._

_A loud "Eh--?" escaped Junpei's mouth, quickly following after Tsukasa's sentence. "Ah, no I mean… What I meant to say was…" She was struggling for words, and her face became pink and flustered. "I mean to say… It made my heart go 'Thump!' It's a nice feeling… And for some reason, it only comes when I'm with you…" she said that with a slight sense of confidence. Junpei blushed, and showed a hint of embarrassment at the words such a beauty had just said to him._

_Junpei grabbed Tsukasa's hand, and began to lead her into a distance. He turned around to face her and smiled with excitement. "Tsukasa, I found a place that I want to take you to!" Junpei said with a happy voice, and Tsukasa could not help but smile back at him._

_"You have changed a lot, Junpei." She said as they continued to walk. "How? The others were surprised when they saw me, but I don't think I look that different… Do I?" He mumbled to Tsukasa. She shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant… I meant, you have grown into a good man. I used to have to lead you on our dates, but this time-" Tsukasa stopped talking with surprise as Junpei had stopped walking._

_"Tsukasa, we're here." Junpei said. Tsukasa looked around, and noticed that they were in a beautiful park, full of roses, lilies, as well as other different flowers. Junpei asked Tsukasa to sit down with a kind and calm voice, and as she did so, he slowly dropped down onto one knee. "This is…" She said as her eyes widened frantically._

_"Tsukasa-Chan…" Junpei got off of his knee, and moved his face close to Tsukasa's. "I love you." He softly whispered into her ear. He moved his face so it was in front of Tsukasa's, and moved slowly towards Tsukasa's face. Motion… Time… Everything seemed to have stopped moving, the only thing that was present was their love, and the heartbeat of one and another's going: "Doki, Doki, Doki!"_

_Finally, their lips met as they pressed against each other gently, the luscious sensation made them both close their eyes, and leave everything up to their hearts to decide. Junpei stood up suddenly, and his eyes diluted as he had realized what he had just done. "Sorry… I couldn't help myself…" He said apologetically._

_Tsukasa pressed her fingers against her lips and looked back up at Junpei. "Junpei… You have gotten good at kissing, haven't you?" She said. "How much times have you kissed another girl apart from me…?" She asked in a half demanding voice. He scratched his head, and stuttered, trying to think. "That's… er, well actually…" Tsukasa smiled at Junpei's blushing face and then stood up off of the park bench. "Spit it out Junpei!" She said in a pressuring tone._

_"None…" Junpei replied with a depressed voice. "I haven't kissed anyone… not even a hug… since I last saw you off to France…" he said as he looked down. "Oh…" Tsukasa replied in a quiet tone. She hit herself on the back of the head and laughed softly. "Sorry Junpei, I didn't think you would have that reaction. It was just a joke!" Tsukasa said with her usual tone._

_The atmosphere felt awkward as an unwanted silence entered between the two. As Junpei was about to speak up, his phone rang and gave them both a Jolt of surprise. Junpei took the phone out and looked at it for a second. "Hmm… Who is it, Junpei? Someone I know?" Asked Tsukasa. She did not hear a reply, and started to become a bit suspicious. She snatched the phone out of his hands and then looked at the screen._

_"Toujou… Aya..?" She read out in a confused voice. She looked back at Junpei as he began to speak. "It's not what you think, Tsukasa." She just turned her head and looked back at the ringing phone. "I'll answer it!" She said, and as soon as Junpei heard those words, he leapt forward and snatched the phone off of her._

_"It's okay! I'll answer it!" Junpei said in a hurried voice, as his fingers were trying to open the phone. He laughed trying to pretend like he was not nervous, and then the phone stopped ringing. He sighed and finally stated "Hah— It's over" Junpei said in a relieved tone._

_"Junpei, can I see that phone for a second?" asked Tsukasa, and Junpei handed it over, as he was not thinking straight. She smiled back at him and then pressed a few buttons on the phone. "Thanks, Junpei-kun." She said, and the started to talk in the phone._

_"Ah, Hello Aya! It's Tsukasa!" Tsukasa said in a kind voice.  
"Eh!? How did you do that?" Asked Junpei in surprised tone.  
Tsukasa moved her index finger over her lips, and softly whispered: "Shh!"  
"Okay, we'll be right there" She said on the phone.  
"Mm, You too. Bye." Tsukasa finished up on the phone, and hung up giving it back to Junpei._

_"Junpei… Is there anything going on in between you two?" Asked Tsukasa in a stern and curious voice. "No, of course not!" He replied with a loud voice. "Then… Why didn't you want me to answer the phone?" She asked, and her hands began to entwine with one and another. "That's… Um…" Junpei's voice was full of guilt, and he was looking around in the scenery._

_"Junpei! Look me in my eye, and promise to me that there is nothing going on in between you two!" Tsukasa demanded. He looked into her eyes, and could not speak. He opened his mouth, yet words did not leave it. Finally, his voice came out slowly and quietly. "Nothing.. There is nothing between Aya and me…" He answered._

_Tsukasa let out a sigh and looked back at Junpei. "I guess I'll believe you this time." She said. "But, lets get to the reunion party, I made something for everyone to eat." Tsukasa continued. "Lead the way, Junpei!" She said, and he walked off in front of her. She looked at his back, and noticed that it was more broad and manly. She created a rectangle with her fingers, with Junpei in the center of it. "Click!" She said as she winked at him._

_She followed Junpei, to soon finally be reunited with old friends, and she walked on a new path._


	2. The Reunion

The door slid open and the room went quiet. Chinami, Rikiya, Misuzu, Hiroshi, Satsuki and even Aya, all of them just stared blankly with their mouths opened slightly. "T-T-Tsukieee!?" Screamed the stuttering Rikiya. It was the exact same scene as when Junpei first arrived, but somehow it seemed more amazing and intense.

Tsukasa slightly lowered her head as a polite introduction. "Hello, Komiyama-Kun." She said with a small smile. Rikiya's face became flustered and red as his imagination went wild. "Jeez, what are you thinking about Komiyama! You Pervert!" it was Chinami's voice who scolded Rikiya, then after a flick on his forehead she began to pout.

Tsukasa's head turned, looking across room person to person, and finally her head halted. "Ah- Aya?" Tsukasa spoke in a surprised voice. "Hello Nishino-Chan. how was your flight back to Japan?" Aya asked in a formal yet friendly tone. Tsukasa smiled back at Aya. "It was good, thank you. But never mind that. On the Plane I saw someone reading one of your Novels! That's Amazing Toujou!"

"Did you know that she won the Naobayashi award for one of her novels! 'Best-selling Beautiful Author'." Said Misuzu proudly. "Woah! That's Incredible!" Tsukasa replied, and then turned to face the next voice. "Nishino Tsukasa, 'Pastry Chef Goddess'. Do you want to work here along my side, you can be head chef." Said Satsuki, who was formally inviting Tsukasa to work on the Restaurant.

"EH!" Everyone screamed, surprised and shocked by the title Tsukasa had. Tsukasa shook her head and raised her hand in an open pose. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept this kind offer." Said Tsukasa. "I mean, I would gladly accept it, but I don't even live here. I am sorry." Satsuki smiled, and looked at the Sotomura siblings. "Don't worry, I don't mind. It was just an open offer, if you ever move over to Kyoto to live, Please consider it. But enough about that, We've prepared something great!" Satsuki said happily.

"Ah… About that. Tsukasa, Aya, Junpei. For you all, We kind of took the liberty for you." Said Misuzu. "What do you mean?" asked Junpei. "You see, We kind of-" Cutting of Misuzu, Hiroshi began to speak up. "Misuzu and Satsuki didn't want to have you go through the trouble of going to a Hotel, so we all decided to go to a Boarding House near by. We set off tomorrow. All the Luggage and Clothes has been organized by my beautiful sister." He said happily with a grin.

"But It's up to you whether you come or not. We just thought it would be fun, going to a boarding house like the old times. And Hiroshi won't bring in any Cameras to take any perverted pictures with!" reassured Misuzu. Junpei was surprised, completely astonished. He smiled happily, and he was extremely excited.

"Wow! Really? That sounds like a great idea!" Said Junpei. Tsukasa looked over to Junpei and sighed. "Just like a child." she thought to herself. Aya giggled at Junpei and said: "I also think that's a good idea." Finally, everyone looked at Tsukasa awaiting an answer.

"Well then, I guess it's decided." Tsukasa said happily. "Yay! We'll meet up here at 9:00am Tomorrow, don't be late Junpei." said Hiroshi. "This is great!" thought Junpei.


	3. Before the Storm part 1

The beauty of the full moon peaked past the clouds, gracefully lighting up Kyoto. The night was aging, and nearing it's end. "One More!" shouted Kurokawa as she held out her cup waiting for more Sake.

"Kurokawa Sensei, I don't think you should keep drinking, it's bad for your health.." Junpei said to her courteously.

" 'Sensei'..? Don't call me that, you make me sound old. You aren't even a student anymore..." She smirked at him and looked at Tsukasa's sleeping face.

"So that pretty little thing there is your.." Kurokawa raised her pinky and covered her mouth as she wore a toothily smile.

"Yeah... She is.." He replied, avoiding eye contact with his former teacher..

An awkward silence fell between them for a short minute which lasted forever.

Kurokawa-sensei broke out suddenly, clenching her fist as tears streamed down her face. "Damn, It must be good to be young!"

She gazed at Junpei, a wierd glint in her eyes, and a wry smile. "...My plane departs tomorrow morning. It's too bad I can't go with you all on that trip... I really want to, you know... But before then..."

"Give me something i'll never forget you by!" she said as she pounced on Junpei, her face flushed.

"Ah! S-sensei! You're drunk.. Please get o-off of me..."

She pressed her index finger against his lips, as she lowered her bust closer to his body. "Shh, you'll wake everyone up. You wouldn't want them seeing us like this, would you?"

"It's... It's touching me!" Junpei thought to himself, "I can feel her on me!"

"That's not the point!" Junpei said firmly. "Never mind being caught, you've never been the one I want to do something dirty with."

Kurokawa-sensei froze. Junpei suddenly felt his face turning wet, as Kurokawa-sensei's tears fell on him. He looked up to her face, full of pain, as she got off him and sat back to her previous position.

"Sorry, Sensei is drunk..." She told him as she continued to cry softly.

"Kurokawa-sensei.."

She looked at him, and then smacked his back. "What are you doing, you have to wake up early, don't you? Go to sleep, -Ah.."

Junpei tumbled over untill he was a just above Aya's face.

"_Doki, Doki, Doki_" His chest pounded, as he stayed in that position.

Satsuki peeked over towards Junpei and Aya, the tumbling having woken her up.

"Nghnn.. what... was that sound..?" she said, opening her eyes in slits.

"Toujou and.. Junpei?" she said to herself. She fell over shortly and went back to sleep.

"Move dammit!" Junpei screamed in his head as he stared at Aya's face... Eying her parted lips, the soft shine enticing him...

"So it's okay to do something with Aya, but not with me..?" Kurokawa asked him.

He got up with a jolt from the shock of her voice and her words, and went back down to sit. "One More!" He said as he held out his cup.

"..."

"It's not healthy for you to drink!' " She told him with a pouting face. "Just go to sleep, you need to wake up tomorrow."

He sighed and complied to her words. "Yes--."


	4. Before the Storm part 2

**Ignition of fate: before the storm  
****(part 2)**

Junpei's eyes were dyed red, slight drool dropping from his mouth. He walked discordantly; it was as if he was converted to a zombie over night. Step by step, Junpei slowly made his way to the corridor just to lean his back against the closet-door and dropped to the floor.

"haah... I can't sleep." He mumbled to himself as he stared at the roof inattentively.

"Jun~pei~!" A soft voice called to him as Junpei looked around widening his eyes.  
"I must be imagining things."

Junpei dismissed all outer and inner sounds as hallucinations or dreams. The sweet dreams of his sweet Tsukasa, gently calling his name with a nervous voice. "Tsukasa-" Junpei mumbled as he finally dozed off to sleep. "Tsukasa-"

Doki doki. Doki doki. With his eyes still shut, Junpei rested his hand against his chest to feel his heart beating wildly.  
"This feeling..." His heart began to thump harder, louder, faster. Doki doki. Doki doki...  
"This scent..." Junpei smelt the nostalgic aroma of baked bread mixed with a feminine perfume.  
"Tsukasa...?" he finally blurted out a name. Junpei opened his eyes to find himself still half asleep in the corridor. He let go of his chest and looked around momentarily.  
"heh."

He stood up with his body softly swaying through the air, his mind still filled with images from his dream with Tsukasa. He smiled to himself as he grasped his chest and closed his eyes only to inhale the sweet surrounding aroma. He smiled sweetly as he followed the smell of fresh baked doe to the kitchen with the delighted sight of Tsukasa cooking.

"Tsukasa~" he whispered softly to try attain her attention without being too forceful.  
Despite his attempt, she kept an untouched concentration on the bread and left everything else unnoticed. "hmph" Junpei pouted as he watched her. "Tsukasa~" Junpei whispered again as he moved closer to her, still unnoticed by the 'pastry chef goddess'.

Finally he let out one last sigh and wrapped his arms around her small body and whispered directly into her ear. "Tsukasa~" Still not fully awake he rested his head on her shoulder and mumbled a few words impossible to make out. "Junpei?" she looked down at his now sleeping face and let out a sigh. A faint smile crossed her face as she gently ruffled his hair with her hands. "Sweet dreams Junpei." She softly spoke into his ear as she lowered his body and rested it against the pantry door.

She kept her eyes on him for a brief period of time and smirked in memory of their long reunion. "but... Would you go out with me once again?" Her smirk grew wider and she turned her back on him to return to cooking. "Tsukasa-" he mumbled in his sleep. Her face glowed bright red full of embarrassment as she turned her head back to Junpei's sleeping body.

(to be continued- obviously! xD)


End file.
